


Delivery Specials

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Coming of Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Pizza, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Timmy is 18 years old and next month, he starts class at UCLA. He works at a pizza parlor with his best friends Will and Giullian and has a pretty average, good life. One night, his last delivery has bizarre instructions including "just the tip," and a string of emojis. When he arrives at the sleepy bungalow that corresponds to the address, he meets two men who will ultimately shape his sexual and romantic coming of age and entire college experience.
Relationships: Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Comments: 42
Kudos: 95





	1. NikiWonder and the Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> I promise no update schedule for this. This came from the college TAN posts making the rounds on tumblr a few weeks ago. One fic has already been written by the lovely barthelme but this fic has nothing to do with that one.

The single strangest night of Timmy’s young life so far starts quite normally.

The Chalamets had moved from NYC to Los Angeles because Pauline had landed a spot with the Los Angeles ballet and Timmy was strongly considering UCLA to pursue acting so the move had made sense.

Timmy turned 18 in December, got his acceptance letter to UCLA in January, and graduated in late May alongside the friends he’s made this year, Will and Giullian. The three of them are thick as thieves and because Will has been working at the same pizza parlor for the past three years (four if you count the year he washed dishes under the table,) a high school diploma is the last step to boost him to the spot of evening manager.

“I don’t want to take advantage…” Will brushes him off.

“Nonsense, all my high schoolers are leaving soon, and it’s not a bad way to earn some extra money.” So, Giullian and Timmy end up both working at the same little pizza shop, Giullian in the kitchen, and Timmy, when it’s discovered that despite his elegant beauty, can be a bit klutzy, is banished to delivery. It at least lets him escape the heat of the kitchen and he drives with the windows down to most of the addresses that order. 

It’s a particularly hot night in mid-July, just shy of turning off their Uber Eats and DoorDash apps when an order comes into the system making Giullian groan when it means he has to make a couple more pies in the station he just finished cleaning.

Will reads it off to Giullian, two pies, one their version of a margherita and the other their “all meats” pizza that Timmy’s surprised doesn’t moo and oink when you bite it.

Timmy’s counting out the portion of his money that fulfills the payments for some of their old regulars who still insist on paying cash, exact change with a 15% tip down to the cent, when all of a sudden, Will bursts out laughing, cackling so loudly he starts coughing.

“What the hell?” Giullian comes over from putting the pies in the oven and Will hands over the DoorDash slip. Giullian’s eyes skim it and he cracks up too.

“What is it?” Timmy finishes his sorting, pocketing his tips as he makes his way over to his friends, who glance at him and end up laughing even harder.

“This is uh...well, have fun with this, Tim.” Will snorts, biting his lip hard to try to contain his sniggers and chuckles.

Timmy takes the note and realizes in delivery instructions, there’s a handful of emojis and the following note.

_Send your cutest delivery boy! If you don’t we won’t give you the tip! And if you do, you can have as much as you want. 😜🍑🍆🍆😘 -- NikiWonder + 🔨_

“So, Timmy, do you think you can handle just the tip?” Giullian barely manages to get out before he’s howling with laughter again.

“Fuck the both of you!” Timmy swats at them, blushing, but there’s no malice in it. Timmy had come to Los Angeles still somewhat closeted and definitely a never-been-kissed virgin. Will and Giullian were both straight but had been nothing but warm and unconditionally accepting when he told them he was gay when they were on Spring Break in San Diego and really hadn’t wanted to go to the strip club Will and Giullian were eyeing with a hungry gaze.

In fact, they’d been happily teasing him ever since, the occasional bottle of an outrageously named lube, or a particularly garish dildo. Timmy gave them each a box of condoms and a pregnancy test for graduation and they’d all laughed themselves almost sick between the burgers and weed they’d gotten to celebrate.

“Seriously, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can go.” Will offers and Timmy shakes his head.

“I’ll have to get used to drunk guys hitting on me with college, right? It’ll be good practice.” Timmy offers and Will rolls his eyes but smiles.

“Just let me know when you’re home safe, yeah?”

“Always.” Timmy grabs his backpack from under the counter before grabbing the pizzas from Giullian.

“Don’t forget to wear a condom!” Will hollers after him just as he’s leaving the restaurant and he knows better than to flip the bird because he knows he’s going to drop the pizza if he even attempts that.

It’s a short drive to the address and he breathes in the evening air. It’s maybe a ten minute walk from campus, a sleepy bungalow with an interesting assortment of cacti growing in the front garden and several splatter-painted glass and metal sculptures hanging on the porch.

When he reaches the front door, not only is there a rainbow dildo suction cupped to the door at precisely ass level, there’s a thin, lightly finished wooden sign on the door, looping script in an almost electric aqua blue proudly proclaiming:

_Casa Delli Santi_

_Manners Required_

_Shoes Prohibited_

_Clothing Optional_

The doorknocker is a suspiciously phallic looking interpretation of a hammer, so the doorbell is less intimidating.

Timmy swallows hard and presses the doorbell, listening to a chiming of bells beyond the door. There’s a low thud in the house then a giggle and a few seconds later, the door opens to reveal what might be the most beautiful human he’s ever met, wearing nothing but a rather skimpy pair of boxer briefs. He’s tall, Timmy comes up to about the level of his nose, with golden olive skin, big brown eyes, straight nose, strong, clean jawline dusted with dark stubble. 

His eyes are glazed over slightly, pupils dilated but Timmy knows they’re assessing him for a few seconds before the sweetest smile comes over the man’s face.

“You’re perfect.” And the next thing Timmy knows, he’s being pulled inside, the pizzas yanked from his hands and placed on a table inside the door and then he’s being hugged.

“Um.” Timmy wishes he could say something better, but his face is pressed to a furry chest and the man is nuzzling his hair, practically purring. There was nothing in any of his training about what to do when he was at risk for being kidnapped by a beautiful, over-affectionate, almost naked man, but as weird as the situation was, he could smell the leftover sunscreen, sweat, the saltiness of the ocean, and the far off hint of spice from a cologne or body wash that had been just shy of being entirely brushed away. Something about the combination set Timmy at ease.

“You’re so adorable. I love you already.” The man whispered into his hair before swaying. The guy’s lucky he’s so lean because Timmy is just able to keep them from toppling over. There’s a couch in the living room and as much as Timmy really isn’t sure what the hell is going on, he doesn’t want this guy to get hurt.

“Here, uh, let’s uh, lie down on the couch.” The man perks up, looking at him with clear desire crossing his features. “To snuggle.” Timmy quickly adds and the man’s face melts back to sweetness and gentle affection.

“I love snuggling!” The man proclaims and Timmy can’t fight back a breathy laugh. He’s still completely unsure exactly how he ended up in this situation but if he’s going to get kidnapped, at least this guy is sweet and redirectable.

Landing on the couch is far from elegant and when Timmy scoots back for the arm of the couch to support his back, the man just flops into him, which is how Timmy ends up bright red with the world’s most inappropriate boner as that straight nose and stubbled cheek rub against the skin of his belly where his t-shirt had ridden up.

“You smell good.” The man’s voice is dreamy, content and Timmy has no idea where to put his hands or what to do and then the man fucking _licks_ him, making him jump and squeak and the man let out the most ridiculous laugh, so much higher pitched than his speaking voice, and it’s undeniably endearing, no matter how ridiculously fucking strange this situation is.

When the man gets over his laughter, he shuffles up, dragging his naked torso over the front of his jeans and Timmy bites his lip, rolling his eyes skyward, praying for some kind of divine intervention before he comes in his pants from having this beautiful human squirming against him.

Thankfully, the man settles and stops squirming when his head comes to rest on Timmy’s chest and shoulder, deceptively strong, slim arms sliding around Timmy’s body.

“You’re a good snuggler.” The man whispers and Timmy cautiously puts a hand in the man’s dark hair, letting his fingers comb through the silky soft strands.

“You too.” Timmy mumbles before clearing his throat and finally finding his voice. “Have you uh...been doing any like...drugs or something today?” The man starts laughing, the little squeak of his first exhale even cuter when it’s just inches below Timmy’s chin.

“Our friend Ash brought us brownies but they weren’t shit. They actually didn’t taste that bad though and I was studying all day and I think I just kind of ate the whole pan.” The man dissolves into giggles again and Timmy relaxes marginally. The man couldn’t be more than a few years older than him, and was probably less devious kidnapper and more just stoned out of his mind. “You’re so sweet, I think I love you.” The man whispers and then closes his eyes, settling in with a sigh of contentment.

“You’re uh, great too.” Timmy replies and gets a low hum in return. He still had no idea what to do next but cuddling with a random hot guy wasn’t the worst this could have gone. Plus, the man had said “us” at some point, so maybe a roommate or something would eventually save him.

“God damn it Niki.” A deep, rumbling voice comes from the front door, which is still partially open. A huge hand closes around the dildo still happily attached to the wood and the new arrival’s other hand slips to the base, breaks the seal on the suction cup, and then the door is pushed open.

If Timmy had rated the gorgeous human snuggled to him a 10/10, this guy completely broke the scale. He’s blonde and clean shaven with the sharpest blue eyes, and looks like a statue of a Greek god or warrior come to life. Broad shoulders, golden chest hair peeking out of a tank top, arms that allow Timmy to appreciate each and every muscle. Huge hands, one still holding onto the most-definitely-not-small dildo and making it look _tiny_. It also looks small positioned next to the sizable bulge in his swimsuit. Miles and miles of golden skin, long legs, fuck even his bare feet are pretty.

When Timmy focuses on his face again, his arousal is quickly joined by something almost like fear from the scowl on his face. Timmy doesn’t know if the scowl is for him, the man he’s pinned under, who apparently is the note’s Niki Wonder, or the whole situation.

“I can’t believe you ordered pizza, I told you I was going to the store.” His voice sounds like sex dipped in dark chocolate and Timmy’s pretty sure that he could come if he just listened to him talk for a while. He sighs heavily and deposits the dildo on the tv stand then comes over to rescue Timmy. “I’m so fucking sorry.” The man looks directly at Timmy and he finds himself even more shocked at the man’s beauty up close.

“It’s...it’s fine. He just wanted to ah, kind of cuddle, I guess for a few minutes?” Timmy manages to get out around the occasional stammer. The beautiful blonde man laughs, even more perfect when he smiles, long dark lashes falling against his cheeks, full lips parting in a smile to reveal the most perfect white teeth.

“He’s always pretty affectionate, it’s just dialed up to stupidly ridiculous levels when he’s drunk or stoned.” Timmy freezes, holding his breath as the man easily rolls Niki even as he’s positioned between Timmy’s legs. Big brown eyes blink slowly just before Timmy is relieved of Niki’s weight against him. He finds himself missing it already. “You’re a fucking disaster, you know that, right?” The blonde says.

“Armie.” Niki begins squirming up into his friend’s arms, arms going tight around his neck, legs falling before swinging up as if to wrap around his waist. The blonde man, who is supposedly named Armie (what kind of name is that?) sighs heavily and grunts under the weight of his wiggly companion. “Want you to fuck me.” 

Timmy’s not sure if he’s blushing harder than Armie but it’s a close contest.

“Uh, you, ah, there’s some cash in the kitchen, little pink house on the table. Just take whatever is going to let you recover from this experience.” A grimace crosses his face as he looks Timmy over more closely. “Please tell me you’re--”

“Armiieeee. Take me to bed, I need your big dick in me. I’ve been so horny since you left and I just need that fat cock of yours to come. I’m probably still loose from this morning, you can just slide right in.” Armie officially wins the blushing contest, going absolutely scarlet.

“Nick, you can’t just say things like that.” Armie admonishes even as Nick is trying to thrust against him, holding onto him and Timmy is almost ashamed of himself glancing at the front of Armie’s swimsuit, the impressive bulge from earlier most definitely more pronounced. “Please tell me you’re not a minor?” Armie rushes out and Timmy has just enough presence of mind to shake his head.

“I turned 18 in December.”

“Thank fuck! Just take whatever you want for a tip, I need to---”

“I want a lot more than the tip.” Nick whines and Timmy bites back a smile, standing up from the couch, which is apparently all Armie needs to carry him out of the room. “Need your come inside me after you make me take that massive fucking cock.” Armie’s groan of both distress and arousal echoes down the hallway before a door slams.

The house isn’t exactly huge, so the kitchen is just the next room into the house. There’s a breakfast nook, with a little ceramic pink cottage in the middle of the table next to glass salt and pepper shakers that don’t quite match. Timmy carefully picks up the cottage and when he pulls the top off, he’s shocked to find at least a few hundred dollars in bills folded up inside.

“Armie!” A loud cry from down the hall then a long series of groans accompany the rhythmic tapping of a bed frame against a wall. Part of Timmy considers staying, listening to these two beautiful men fuck, but his conscious kicks in and he grabs a $20 from the little cottage and is quickly out the front door, pulling the door shut behind him.

  
  



	2. Lingering in the Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy processes his meeting with two beautiful men under strange circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I finally wrote an update to this, and disappointingly, there is NO PORN in this chapter. I promise porn in the next chapter though. There's just a lot of Timmy's sexual frustration and lusting over Nick and Armie in this.

Timmy is embarrassed to admit it, but the first thing he does when he gets home, after a quick shower to chase off the smell of pizza, is furiously jerk himself to a painfully quick orgasm thinking back to the warmth of Niki’s smooth skin under his hands and the feeling of Nick’s stubble dragging over his low belly and the kiss he pressed there. Then, he does something even more embarrassing by getting on his phone, curling himself into bed in an oversized hoodie and old sweats, despite the summer breeze blowing through his bedroom window.

He logs onto instagram and types “nikiwonder.”

An Instagram belonging to Nick Delli Santi immediately pops up and Timmy knows it has to be the one, thinking back to the sign on the door “casa Delli Santi.” He blushes dark and squirms, reaches down to tuck his cock between his legs as he recalls the “clothes optional” part of the door sign.

Clicking Nick’s profile, he reads the bio, notes Nick is 21 and based on his graduating class, about to be a senior at UCLA. A good chunk of his bio is in Italian but ends with “happily shacked up with the hottest guy on the west coast (or any coast!)”

The profile picture is a shirtless Niki caught almost mid-shimmy, dancing at LA pride. The most recent post is a set of photos from this morning; a sunrise shot of the ocean, Armie in a *very* flattering wetsuit with a surfboard (Timmy has to put his phone aside for a minute to will his erection away before he embarasses himself), then a few of Armie surfing, Nick’s toes buried in the golden damp sand, a perfect shell half-buried by his foot, then there’s Armie with his wetsuit unzipped and yanked off his upper body, hanging low on his hips, laughing and flipping the bird at Nick. The post ends with a slightly crooked shot of them kissing, Armie’s huge hands cupping Nick’s strong jawline, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips.

Timmy puts his phone aside and burrows under the covers, tucks his head under his pillow.

He’s being wildly inappropriate. He just met these guys briefly and it was only because one of them was baked out of his mind, hungry, and horny. It was definitely a dumb mistake and Timmy should just move on. But he can’t shake the way Nick seemed so very sweet cuddling into him but then looked at Armie like he was the center of the universe. Timmy had felt like an intruder or at the very least a voyeur as Nick climbed Armie and begged to be fucked. 

Had definitely felt a little like he’d invaded their space when Armie carried Nick off to the bedroom and given the brunette exactly what he wanted judging by the pure ecstasy in the noises Nick started making. But Armie had also been kind, apologized right away then told him to help himself to their little cash stash in the kitchen. Timmy couldn’t bring himself to take more than $20.

And now recalling the noises Niki had been making, the slam of the bed frame against the wall, he thinks of how HUGE Armie is. If he’s even proportional, no wonder Nick was so desperate for dick.

Timmy’s stroking himself before he can help it, already hard again, aching, needy, and as dirty as he feels doing it, completely unable to avoid imagining them fucking as he spills into his hand and all over his sweatpants.

***

“So, how close were you to getting murdered?” Will greets him when he enters the pizza shop the next day. It’s said with a light, joking tone, but there’s worry around his eyes and Timmy immediately regrets stalking Nick’s instagram instead of texting Will.

“Not at all.” Timmy knows he has no actual basis for this, but despite their size, he can’t imagine Armie or Nick as violent criminals or murderers. They’re both soft around the edges, sweet despite their sharp physiques and raw, distinctly masculine sex appeal.

“How many condoms did you go through?” Giullian pipes up from the kitchen and Timmy wants to throw something at him, but doesn’t, because he knows himself and all he’d end up doing was contaminating the food prep area.

“None, asshole.” Timmy fights back a laugh. “They were both just really stoned. One of them underestimated the space cakes another friend made.” Will snorts at the explanation and his shoulders relax while Giullian loses himself to giggle while he tops a pie at his station.

Timmy knows now would be the time to just move on, but these are his best friends and he’s had to talk the both of them, but especially Giullian, through a ridiculous amount of female encounters, he can’t help piping up, sharing more than he should.

“They were both ridiculously hot though. And really sweet. The one who sent the message just wanted to cuddle.” Timmy ends on a little while lie. Nick had definitely been seeking dick, maybe more than snuggles, even if he seemed very content with either option.

“And they couldn’t cuddle each other?” Will raises a brow. Timmy blushes.

“The Hammer guy was out getting groceries.” Timmy explains, sticking to what he remembers from the note. Doesn’t want to let on that he knows their names.

“So, the other dude...what was it, wonderboy?” Giullian puzzles.

“Nikiwonder.” Timmy corrects immediately and cringes, knowing his face is heating up as Giullian smirks at him.

“He must have done some wonders to you for that blush.” Giullian chuckles and Timmy can feel himself turning red up to the roots of his hair.

“He didn’t do anything. He just answered the door in his underwear and he’s stupid gorgeous.” Timmy doesn’t want to explain more, worried he’ll get into explaining the cuddling, the way Nick and Armie almost provided him with a live porno experience. Giullian would never let him hear the end of it and Will would worry. “Got any deliveries up?”

“Yup.” Will answers quickly, seeming equally glad to bring the focus back to work, gathering up two pizzas and a box of wings for one insulated bag and a sack of hot sandwiches for another. “Addresses are on the labels.”

Timmy knows the drill and gives a quick salute before grabbing the bags and heading out the door.

***

The next few days at work are busy, with the late summer heat, everyone is too lazy to cook and wants some carb-heavy, cheesy deliciousness following days of beach activities. It helps him keep his mind off of his experience with Nick and Armie.

Will takes him aside at the end of his first night after the event and speaks to him in a low, serious tone.

“I want you to be honest with me. Did they do anything inappropriate to you?” Timmy loves Will and Giullian both but Will has always been just a little closer and Timmy sighs.

“Nick hugged me and when he started to tip over, I directed him to the couch and we ended up cuddling for a few minutes. It just kind of happened.” Will’s brow furrows. “I swear, he was really sweet and I know he was just stoned. Then Armie came home and was super nice and made sure Nick hadn’t said or done anything that bothered me. They’re together so I don’t know how serious that note was anyway.”

Will doesn’t look entirely pleased but Timmy speaks up before he can get a word in.

“I promise I would tell you if something happened that made me uncomfortable, okay?” Timmy holds out his pinkie and Will finally smiles, locks it with his own on a shake.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Timmy swears. “In fact, they did make my pants pretty uncomfortable for the ride home.” He says with a cheeky grin and Will finally groans, laughs, and cuffs him on the back of the head.

“Asshole.” It’s said with a smile and Timmy responds by sticking his tongue out before Will chases him down to put him in a headlock.

***

Timmy is good. Mostly. He only checks Nick’s instagram twice. Once the afternoon following his encounter with them, and again later in the week when he finds himself desperate to see their gorgeous faces, the warmth in their eyes.

The first time he checks, there’s a new post, this time a photo of a slightly older man with a soft, friendly face, laughing so hard he’s bent over as he gives the camera the bird.

“This asshole makes the world's most deceiving space cakes. Can’t taste the fucking weed at all, so you think he’s just made his regular brownies, but nope, nope.”

The commentary makes him laugh and blush at the same time.

_ ashtonramsey: Not my fault you made a rookie mistake. Did you try to fuck Armie in the gorcery store again? _

_ nikiwonder: That was ONE TIME. OMG. I promise I’m not always a horny hot mess. _

_ armiehammer: You kind of are and it’s why I love you. But you gotta ask me before we go for a threesome, baby <3 _

_ nikiwonder: Hey, they seriously delivered on the gorgeous pizza guy I asked for! _

_ ashtonramsey: I DON’T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR THREESOMES. _

Timmy has to flick the app closed and hide his face in his hands. If he pulls into the alley behind the pizza parlor between deliveries and jerks himself off embarrassingly fast, it’s not entirely his fault. Nick called him gorgeous, and apparently he and Armie sometimes invited people for threesomes which is a visual that nearly short-circuits his brain, imagining being naked with both of them as he spills sticky hot cum into a fistful of napkins.

A few days later, he finds himself browsing deeper into Nick’s instagram. There’s photos of the Italian countryside, photos of the California coast, and the desert, a cluster of posts from camping in Joshua Tree with Armie. One post features Armie naked, walking away from the camera with a middle finger raised, a large peach emoji superimposed to cover his ass. There’s a middle finger in the comment section from Armie and a kissing emoji in response from Nick.

He goes back a little farther and nearly swallows his tongue. It’s Nick in a bed with light colored sheets, taken in the summer because his skin is dark and glowy even in black and white. His arms are over his head, bound in an elegant series of passes and knots of rope. He’s perfectly centered in the photo and the contrast is high enough that Timmy can see every soft eyelash, the line of his jaw beneath the stubble, every line of his muscles, every soft curl of his armpit hair, the exact scatter pattern of his chest hair and the pebbling of his dark, erect nipples. He’s peering at the camera with a face of pure, open desire. The photo credit is to Armie and the caption is in Italian: Questa è fiducia. Questo è amore. Lui è il mio tutto.

That image lives in his brain every time he closes his eyes for the next several days.

***

It’s been a week and a half, approaching two weeks, and Timmy is starting to feel silly for hoping Nick and Armie would ever order from them again. Nick’s probably been scolded for soliciting a threesome without Armie, and Armie’s probably mortified about Nick’s blatant attempts to hump him right in front of a stranger.

He just wants to see them again; there’s something that draws him in even if he can’t explain it.

The phone rings just as he’s getting back from a delivery run and Timmy happens to be the closest person so he gives Will a break from rushing to the phones and is quick to answer.

“Pizza Supreme, how can I help you?”

“Hi. I have perhaps a very strange inquiry.” A deep voice comes through the line with a warm timbre. A very familiar deep voice and Timmy’s heart skips a beat. He’s breathless when he finds his voice again.

“I’m all ears.” Timmy’s amazed he can keep his cool as the man on the other end lets out a low hum.

“Almost two weeks ago, my very sweet disaster of a boyfriend made a rather poor joke when trying to flirt and I want to make sure the poor delivery boy you all sent over isn’t traumatized. If he’s willing to deliver to us again, I’d like to make an order so we can apologize and tip him for all the trouble.” 

“Armie, right?” Timmy can’t help himself and he hears a hitch of breath through the phone. “It was no trouble! Your boyfriend’s Niki and he’s really sweet and likes to cuddle? I’m the one that brought the delivery to you guys.”

Armie seems caught off guard but Timmy can hear the relief in his voice when he speaks again.

“That’s really sweet of you, ah…”

“Timmy.”

“Timmy.” His name sounds so delicious coming from Armie’s mouth. “Timmy, we still owe you an apology. And we do really want pizza. If I order something, will you be able to bring it by and stay for a few minutes?” Timmy glances at the clock.

“Call back in 15 and they can make it my last order of the night. Just, um. Maybe don’t tell my manager about all the...stuff. I really don’t want to get you guys in trouble and make it something it wasn’t.” 

Timmy can hear Armie’s inhale like he’s getting ready to protest.

“Call back. Gotta go, bye.” Timmy instructs and rushes for his next set of deliveries.

When he gets back to the shop a little over twenty minutes later, Will is standing by the phone with a frown while Giullian hums away, making one of their ridiculous super-meat pizzas. 

“Are you willing to go back to the guys that sent that ridiculous note?” Will asks and Timmy finds himself fighting back a grin.

“Yeah, no problem.” He answers a little too quickly and Will’s frown turns into a small smirk.

“Please don’t get yourself kidnapped for jerk-off fantasies.” 

Timmy sticks his tongue out and happily awaits the completion of Armie and Nick’s order.

***

There are three pizzas this time; the margherita, the meat monstrosity, and surprisingly, Timmy’s favorite, a heavenly six-cheese treat.

There’s a Jeep in the driveway this time and Timmy takes a moment to smooth his hair in the mirror, briefly realizing he’s sweaty and smells of pizza dough and garlic but quickly shakes the thought away. Armie and Nick just want to talk to him for a few minutes, what is he even thinking?

Takes a deep breath, opens his car door and carries the pizzas up to the house. He’s about to shift the boxes in his grasp to knock when the door swings open, revealing Armie, exactly as massive and beautiful as he remembers.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The boys all talk and Timmy gets a show he couldn't have thought of even in his wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Play with me on tumblr @ findmecallingyou!


End file.
